The Life and Lies of Hermione Granger
by TheMagicInWords
Summary: Hermione Grangers life is not how it is portrayed to her friends, teachers and even society to an extent. It is not even what may be suspected, speculated or dreamed. Later on, Hermione would come to recall her childhood in one word: Lies. Trigger Warning: various forms of child abuse. Warnings at the beginning of each relevant chapter.
1. Introductions and Vague Observations

**~ Minerva ~**

"I donae know how on earth I get myself into these situations." The tall woman muttered with her Scottish accent as she fought her way down the muggle street against the whipping wind and rain, thankful that she had put her long, pitch black hair in its customary tight bun at the nape of her neck. "Oh that's right, that bloody man convinced me being Deputy Headmistress to a school full of magical children would be a brilliant idea, just plain teaching was much simpler." _Now where is that house? Ah there it is._ Spotting a rather ordinary looking medium sized house, mid way down the street.

She made her way past the simple white picket fence and up to the porch, sharply rapping on the door. She heard a muffled yell and a scurry of feet before the door was opened barely enough to see a small, pale face with large, deep brown eyes and surrounded by pretty brown ringlets, the safety chain still intact on the door. "Good Morning, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was hoping to talk to Mr and Mrs George and Anna Granger regarding Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Are they home?" Minerva introduced with a slight smile to the child that she assumed must be a young sibling. "I apologise ma'am, one minute please." Came a quiet reply and with that the girl was gone and the slightly confused professor was staring at the white door again, fighting the chill in the air. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long til the door opened once more, fully this time, to reveal the same child, though she looked slightly nervous. _She must be shy; I am a rather intimidating presence I must think, especially when she is knee high to a grass hopper_ Minerva mused. "Mother and Father are in the sitting room, if you will follow me please."

With that said, the child turned and led Minerva down a chilly hallway, noting with puzzlement that the girl was clothed in only muggle jeans and a thin purple long sleeved t-shirt that had obviously seen better days. _I suppose it is not like they were expecting me, they must be her play clothes, but it doesn't explain why she is not wearing a jumper, it's much too cold for this._ The walls were lined with family photos that the woman found odd, considering not one contained the child that she was following. The girl in question came to a stop next to a door on the left, waiting for Minerva to halt beside her before opening the door and allowing the older woman to precede her into the room. Inside she found a spacious area, completely opposite to the cramped hallway, pale yellow in colour, with two lounges facing each other either side of a coffee table, fresh flowers placed in the middle and a fire crackling in the hearth on the far wall. On the left lounge sat a couple that Minerva deduced must be the Grangers.

"Good Morning, I am Anna and this is my husband George, Little Miss here said that you were from some school that we received an obscure letter from, by owl no less, yesterday which we passed off as a prank, what is this all about?" Asked the woman, whom had stood to greet Minerva while her husband stayed seated, looking mildly perturbed. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, perhaps we should retrieve Miss Granger so that I can explain to her simultaneously."

George pipped up before his wife could reply. "Retrieve Hermione? She's the one that led you in, or didn't she bother with introductions? She can be so rude sometimes. Hermione come and introduce yourself." The girl that had been standing off to the side before now glanced at her parents before coming to stand in front of the witch, whom had a look of mild shock on her face, _She's so small! She barely looks eight, let alone eleven!_ Stating, "Good Morning Ma'am, my name is Hermione and I am eleven years old, it is a pleasure to meet you!" with a smile, before turning to the other woman, "Should I fetch some tea, Mother?" _Merlin, it was like she could tell what I was thinking! and what impeccable manners too!_ "If you would, dear, biscuits too please." "Of course, Mother." With that she was off out the door. "Please, Professor... is it? Have a seat." Anna motioned to me as she took up her seat next to her husband.

"You have a beautiful home, what is it you do for a living?" _Well I might as well make small talk._ "We're dentists, we own and run our own little practice in the centre of town." Anna replied. "That is rather interesting, the wizarding world does not have dentists." "Yes what is all this about the 'wizarding world'? Magic does not exist." George interjected. Before she could reply she saw Hermione walking through the door, attempting to balance a tray that was quite full. But before she could reach the coffee table to set it down, it seemed to Minerva like her arm spasmed and the tray was suddenly tumbling to the floor. Hermione's head shot straight up to look at her parents. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" George stood up, "Must you be so clumsy Hermione? Go clean it up." _Well that's slightly odd..._ "Wait, allow me." she said while sliding her wand out of her robes. "Wingardium Leviosa" and the tray and its contents righted themselves on the coffee table, "Scourgify" and the mark on the cream carpet disappeared.

"Does that answer your question, Mr Granger, regarding if magic is real?" He spluttered, "Ah yes, yes I think so, but why does that have anything to do with us?" "It has everything to do with you, Mr Granger, because young Hermione here is a witch, like I am" "I am really quite confused right now" spoke Anna. "Neither of us are 'magical' so how can Hermione be?" "Hermione is what is called a muggleborn magical. We do not completely understand how this happens, just know that it does. Hermione," she called, turning to the child, "have you ever had strange things happen around you when you were excited, scared or angry? Things that you could never explain?" A slight nod was her reply, "All of that was your untrained magic coming in to effect." "Wait, so you're telling us that all of the strange things that happen around our daughter is a result of magic? And her magic at that?" "Yes Mr Granger, that is exactly what I'm telling you. I'm also here to offer her a place at our school, to teach her how to control and harness her magical abilities, reduce the number of outbursts; if that is what you and, of course, Hermione wishes." Minerva proceeded to tell the family all the details of attending Hogwarts and the necessities of the wizarding world.

All was quiet for a time. _It is a little bit strange that Hermione hasn't said a word about this, usually most muggleborns are full of questions. Maybe it hasn't fully sunk in yet._ "May we have some time to think about this?" "Of course, Mrs Granger, it is a big decision to make. However, term starts just shy of two weeks from now on September 1st and Hermione will need an escort to get her school supplies, I shall be back in two mornings time to hear your decision and collect her if you are amenable." "Yes, yes that should be plenty of time, come, I'll walk you to the door." After Minerva said goodbye to Hermione and her father, Anna continued, "Thankyou for coming to talk to us about all of this, however odd the explanation is, it's nice to know that your only daughter is not just completely strange." "I'm sure it is, Mrs Granger, have a good day, I shall be back soon." With that Minerva was out the door and walking down the street, fighting the wind and rain for a second time that morning, thinking about her other tasks for the day and not about the little girl back in the house anxiously waiting to see her parents' true reaction to the mornings events.


	2. Questions and Decisions

**~ Hermione ~**

Hermione flinched when she heard the front door slam, signifying the Professors departure and hinting at her mothers ire, but quickly righted herself at seeing her father turn towards where she was standing in the corner of the room. _The idiom 'out of sight, out of mind' is ridiculously flawed in this house_. He didn't say anything, just stared at her menacingly until her mother walked back in, then she started. "What the fuck?! We knew you were completely odd, how could we not, you've inhabited our house for eleven years! With items flying through the air and the music at odd times. But magic? Being a witch?" She scoffed and shook her head while her husband continued, "This just confirms everything we always knew, that you're abnormal, a disgrace to our family. We really should have just gotten rid of you when we had the chance." Anna turned to him, ecstatic, "George, we have another chance. With this school she will be gone at least nine months of the year, let them deal with her. Then we can do what ever we want, or rather what we've been doing, without having to worry about people finding out!"

Hermione just stood in the corner, desperately trying not to draw attention to herself, even if she was the topic of conversation like usual, and desperately hoping that they didn't see the flicker of happiness in her eyes at the prospect of attending Hogwarts. If they did, they would be sure not to send her, no matter if they wanted her gone. _That's the tricky thing about my parents,_ Hermione mused, _they desperately want me out of their lives, by any means possible, but never if it could cause me any ounce of happiness._

"But Annie Honey, I'll lose my stress reliever!" Anna turned to Hermione smirking, "Well then your just going to have to make up for lost time before she goes wont you? As well as make sure that she does not breath a word about this to any other freaks that she'll meet there, even if none of them want to associate with her because, lets be honest, she's not much to look at and ever so dull. I bet she'll be the freakiest freak there." _Nice English Mother._ With that said she stalked off out the door, George not far behind her, stating as he went, "I'm sure you have chores to do today, do you not?" "I do, Father, I'll do them right away." he nodded "Well at least you're good for something." and with that they were gone out the door. Leaving Hermione in the sitting room, contemplating what her new life will be like, if any different at all.

M&H.M&H .M&H

The remainder of the day passed quietly for Hermione as she worked her way through the house, tidying and cleaning. Her mind however, wasn't so quiet. _Are they actually going to send me to this Hogwarts place? If they want me out of the way as much as I want out then quite probably. Even if they will be loosing their cleaner. And chef. And Gardener. And, oh shut it. I thought that would be enough in itself to keep me here. But what am I going to do at a magical school? Learn, duh Hermione. Ugh. No. This will be a good thing. I'll make sure it is, I just have to keep my head down, study really hard and do really well in exams and then they'll have no reason to send me home, surely, considering a school is all about learning. Well I'm sure they could find a reason if they wanted to, Mother and Father always find reasons._

Hermione's head snapped up as she heard the key jiggle in the lock and noticed the setting sun. _Oh no! Oh no! I haven't finished dinner! Oh God what am I going to do!_ "Hermione! Get your lazy ass in this kitchen right now!" "Coming Mother!" she called, running from the study where she was dusting. Just as she made it through the kitchen door she was yanked back by her wrist, slamming into a solid mass she instantly recognized as her Father. He flipped her around until her back was to his front and he was holding both of her upper arms to hold her still. "Why is dinner not on the table Hermione? We work hard all day to put food on that table and all we ask is that it is prepared when we get home. Quite simple don't you think?" Anna sneered, leaning in close to Hermione's face. _Don't show fear, don't show fear._ "Yes Mother." "THEN WHY ISNT IT DONE?!" "I was cleaning Mother, I apologise, I'll finish dinner right away." "Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this that easy. Just because you're 'special' and attending that ridiculous school does not allow you to disobey your parents. I think you need to be reminded of what happens when you forget your manners. Don't you dear?" John smirked and gripped Hermione tighter, "I think you're right my love, that's exactly what she needs." With that he turned and started to drag the tiny girl to the basement. "Oh and John?" "Yes Annie?" He replied, turning slightly. "Make sure you won't be caught by prying eyes, I think she needs a reminder in being discrete while in the presence of company as well, don't you?" "I'll make sure she remembers." and down the basement stairs they went.

M&H.M&H.M&H

 **~Minerva~**

"Your move Minnie my dear." "Huh? Oh, I apologise Albus." She replied, ordering her knight to take his bishop. "Minerva, you have been distracted ever since you returned to the castle this morning. Whatever has gotten you so befuzzeled?" Albus inquired while his castle claimed her knight. "Befuzzeled is not a word Albus, you know this. And I am not distracted, I've just met a lot of people today, some of which were quite ignorant." The stern witch scoffed. "Min, I have known you since you were eleven years old, so thirty years at last count, I know when something is on your mind." She sighed, "Fine." Albus' eyes twinkled merrily when he was found right. "Oh stop your twinkling Albus, and stop reminding me of my age, I just met a little muggleborn girl today and she just doesn't quite sit right in my mind." "Hey! You don't get to complain about how old you are until you're my age. In what way is she different?" "I'm not sure, all the other children and their families were fine, and I didn't think much of hers until later apart from the occasional oddity during the visit, but I don't know, Hermione is just… different, I suppose." She replied, gazing at the dancing fire wistfully. "I'm sure she's jus like every other child Min, don't delve too far into it, you don't know what you'll find. Check mate." "What?!" she screeched, turning back to the game. "Check mate." He repeated "Actually, she must be pretty significant if she's caused you to loose your first chess game in near three years. Anyway, I must be off. Don't forget about the infirmary inventory check on Thursday morning." "Oh ah Albus?" "Miiinnn? Why are you looking apologetic?" "Possibly because I won't be able to attend?" "And why is that?" "I may be taking Miss Granger to Diagon Alley." "Minerva that has not been your job for near ten years!" "I know Albus I know, I just, don't know." Dumbledore gave her a funny look. "Oh shh, I just want to talk to her, it's one child Albus, and I have this feeling that she's going to need more help than the rest." "Alright Minnie, I've never had reason to doubt you with a student before, but be careful! I'll see you when you return." "Goodnight Albus!" She replied as he walked through the floo. _Oh for once I hope I am wrong about that girl and I'm just becoming a no good meddling fool like that old codger. Ugh I retract that, however I still hope my ridiculous feelings turn out to be quite that, ridiculous_. She sighed before rising and heading to bed.


	3. Threats and Irrationality

**~Hermione~**

The muted sounds of skin on skin and occasional desperate cries were heard through the floor of the living room where Anna Granger sat, calmly sipping tea while imagining just what her wonderful husband was putting that freakish brat through down below her in the basement.

"What makes you think any person or institution would want you, Bitch? They're probably only running Britain's largest freak show for all we know! You would fit right in though, you're worthless, good for nothing but cheap manual labour. What do you say to that?!" George cried, followed by a kick to the ribs of the girl curled on the floor. _Father is extremely angry today, this has been going longer than usual, I'm sure of it._ "I know you're right father, I'm sorry I cannot please you and Mother." Hermione whimpered in response, trying desperately not to cry. She had learnt many years ago that crying only made everything worse.

"It's the only reason your mother and I kept you for so bloody long, but even we don't want you anymore. You're more trouble than you're worth." He pulled the child's arms, the movement of her body restricted by the chain tying her left ankle to the foot of the rickety, frail bed that was placed in the centre of the room. "You never do anything right, you couldn't even provide the people that put food on the table and clothes on your back a hot meal when they get home from dealing with your freakishness and work all day! So how could anyone else possibly want you?" "I truly don't know Father, I am privileged for you and Mother to keep me so long when I am worth nothing." "Damn straight, Bitch!" With that he gave a large tug on her body, Hermione broke her silence and screamed as she felt pop in her shoulder and a sharp pain in her ankle. _No no no, Hermione, stay awake come on. The pain isn't that bad, you've had worse. Oh no, blackness..._

"I think that's enough for tonight George, dear, I'm afraid we can't do too much to her for the next few days. Then you can do as much as you want after her little trip with that woman." Anna smirked from the stairs. "Oh Annie my love, I just can't wait." George cackled, walking to her and wrapping her in his arms. "I have plans for you tonight George, would you like to know what they are?" She asked with a sultry smirk. "Oh I would love to!" George replied, locking the door to the basement securely, then he picked her up and raced to their bedroom, Anna screeching delightedly. The child in the basement was not heard from for the remainder of the night.

 **~Minerva~**

She was continuously pacing around her office. _Why can't I get that child out of my head?_ Past the lounge. _There's nothing special or different about her._ Past the window. _Well there could be but I wouldn't know! I barely know her._ Past her desk, piled with paperwork. _She's only a muggleborn witch. I've seen many of them in my career, barely any of them got another thought aside from their education._ Past the bookshelves _. Why in Merlin, is she so different?!_ Past the lounge again. This debate continued until, "No. That is quite enough Minerva _." She is an eleven year old child. There is nothing different, nothing wrong. You're being ridiculous. Forget about her. You have work to do, responsibilities to uphold_. Looking at her messy desk. _Get to it!_ And so she did.

M&H.M&H.M&H

It was five to three when the Deputy Headmistress stepped through the blazing green flames of the floo into the main ministry atrium. Many people turned, a few nodded in greeting, Minerva just kept walking.

"Please submit your wand Ma'am." _Oh for goodness sake._ "Mr Callahan, I am required in a meeting in less than five minutes. Surely you remember I don't appreciate tardiness, from others or myself, or do I need to remind you of your third year?" The young, pimpled man looked up shocked and started stuttering, "N-n-no Professor, I-I think you can just proceed." "Thank you, Mr Callahan, I greatly appreciate it." With that she side stepped the booth and proceeded to the elevators. "Have a good day, Professor McGonagall!" was yelled after her.

 _If I wasn't in a rush I wouldn't have done that, but Merlin I'm late as it is, let alone dealing with his fumbling's._ The stern woman mused as she rushed into an elevator. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." A clinical female voice sounded throughout the space while the doors slid open with a creak. _One minute, come one._ 'Knock, knock, knock.' A terse "Come in!" came from within the office with the deep mahogany door. Minerva opened the door to be greeted by a lovely sight.

"Lia." Minerva greeted softly. The head with caramel blonde hair jerked up at Minerva's entrance, a beaming smile in place. "Tabby!," she glanced at the clock, "I didn't realise it was three o'clock already." Minerva chuckled. "Well I wouldn't expect 'Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement' to remember when little old me was coming to tea." She replied with a small smirk. Amelia, on the other hand, was scandalized, "Oh Minerva, no! I remembered, I swear! I just… Lost track of time… and you're not little and definitely far from old." She replied, glancing over Minerva's thin, but sturdy frame before flicking back to her eyes and rising from the desk to walk around to her friend. _Isn't she lovely? Minerva stop!_ Amelia seemed to glide over to her and Minerva pulled her into her arms in a tight embrace while Amelia clung to her waist, her left temple resting on the taller woman's shoulder, her face turned into Minerva's neck. _This is not a typical friend hug Minerva McGonagall, what the hell are you playing at? She can't know!_

"How is it being the new Head of Department, Amy?" Minerva asked softly, strongly aware of how close the other woman was to her. The woman in question pulled back _, No!,_ and walked over to the side board on the right of the room, replying as she went, "Sweet Merlin, the office, as well as the department, was an absolute mess, tea Min?" after receiving a nod in reply, she continued, "That's why I lost track of time. I've been so busy this week trying to get everything into an order of some kind so that I can accurately assess how the department is operating. I'm sure, once I get used to everything, I'll enjoy the position." She levitated a full tea set along with a plate a Minerva's favourite ginger newt biscuits towards the lounge area, where Minerva had taken a seat while listening to Amelia, and placed the tray on the low coffee table before taking a seat next to her on the lounge. "Now, tell me what has been going on with you since I've seen you last, Min."

That is how they spent the next hour and a half of their afternoon, until Minerva had to depart back to Hogwarts; talking and laughing and heatedly discussing new articles about various forms of magic and law. Minerva very nearly forgot all about the little girl that she had such difficulty getting out of her mind earlier that day, though there was still a niggle in the back of her mind, reminding her that she was seeing the child with wide, expressive eyes and curly dark chocolate hair the next morning.

 **~Hermione~**

"FREAK! You better be awake down there!" Hermione sighed with heavy eyes, _Why do they insist on yelling so darn much?_ She heard the rattle of the lock on the door at the top of the stairs and watched as her mother descended with her haughty, elegant gait. Hermione sat up on the bed, desperately trying not to wince as she shifted her ribs and shoulder. Anna walked over to the bed and unlocked the chain that was tying Hermione to the bed.

"Your Father and I are leaving for work now. We will be home at five o'clock. We expect everything on the list on the fridge to be done by then, am I clear?" Hermione nodded, "Yes Mother, everything will be completed." _I wonder what they've dreamed up for me today?_ "When I get home tonight were going to have a little talk, girl to girl." Anna sneered. Hermione just nodded.

Once Anna had left, Hermione achingly got up off the bed and made her way upstairs into the kitchen. _That list is ridiculous. Better get a move on then. I'll clean up and change, then get started._ After she had limped up to the bathroom the young girl took off her clothes in order to clean up the blood that had leaked out of some of the cuts and sores on her body from her fathers ministrations the previous night. She had bruises blossoming on the right side of her torso. _Well, that's definitely a few cracked ribs. I don't think any are broken though._ She deduced after lightly prodding at the area. _And my shoulder definitely dislocated. Thankfully I could pop it back in last night after Father left. Okay Hermione, clean up, let's go, lots to do today._

M&H.M&H.M&H

Hermione was in her basement room reading one of her few books she had managed to obtain when she heard her parents return home. Quickly, though quietly, she raced up the stairs and into the kitchen before her parents entered and started to serve up the dinner of lasagne and a mix of winter vegetables. "I'm glad to see you learnt your lesson from last night Hermione, we wouldn't have wanted a repeat performance would we?" Anna greeted as she entered the kitchen. "No Mother." Anna and George sat at the dinner table and impatiently waited for Hermione to serve them. "Go to your room until were done, Girl. I will be down when I'm finished." Anna snarled, George sniggering in the background. "Yes Mother." Hermione replied, retreating back to the basement.

It was an hour later when Hermione heard her mother come to the door of the basement. She was sitting quietly in the middle of her bed, she hadn't dared to try and read one of her books when she knew that Anna was coming at some point. The intimidating woman came to stand right beside the young girl on the bed. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour with that freak teacher tomorrow. Do you remember what being on your best behaviour means you idiot? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" She sneered.

"I remember Mother. No talking unless spoken to and keep it at a minimum, do not discuss our home life if avoidable and then only positives about you and father, don't let anyone touch me, don't draw attention to myself and get everything done quickly because nobody would care about anything I do because I am a worthless time waster and I should not subject people to my presence for longer than necessary." Hermione replied quietly, though loud enough that her mother wouldn't yell at her for mumbling.

"Well, I guess we've been able to get something through your thick head after all! Make sure you stick to those rules and the others or I will know and there will to repercussions, do not doubt me." _She would never know, though I don't want to risk it, no thank you._ "I will have perfect behaviour tomorrow Mother, I promise." Anna just laughed, "Your word means nothing to me," she turned and headed back up the stairs, "go to sleep." she slammed the door and locked it. _I_ _didn't_ _get to have dinner. Maybe they'll let me have breakfast._ Was Hermione's last thought before she drifted of to sleep in the dark, cold basement.


End file.
